I Need Your Love
by Frerard Lovers
Summary: Frank feels so dirty after the attack...can Gerard clean him off? *FRERARD SMUT*


Frank was shaking as he stepped out of the hotel shower, pulling on his pajamas without even bothering to dry off, and stepped out into the room he was sharing with Ray. He noticed the curly headed man playing his DSi. "Hey Ray? I'm gonna go see Gerard," he said quietly. He could tell Ray knew something was wrong.

Meanwhile, Gerard was down the hall flicking through the channels on the hotel TV. Mikey was out with his new girlfriend, Alicia, and probably would spend the night at her place, so Gerard had the room to himself. He didn't see any advantage in this except that it was probably gonna be a boring night with no one to talk to.

Frank stepped quietly out into the hall. Gerard and Mikey's room was on the left of his and Bob and Brian were sharing a room on the right. He limped down the hall and tapped quietly on the Way brothers' hotel door. He wasn't sure black haired man would be able to hear it. "Gerard?" he called weakly.

Gerard turned his head to the door, surprised anyone was coming by. Usually everyone stayed in their own rooms on hotel nights, just appreciating the fact that they weren't trapped on the bus. "Coming," he called, getting up off his bed to walk over to the door. He opened it to find a very despondent looking Frank.

Frank looked down, refusing to meet Gerard's eyes when the door was opened. "Can um... Can we talk?" he asked, almost whispering. He played with a string on the end of his shirt nervously, afraid Gerard would rebuff him.

"Of course," Gerard replied, his forehead creased in worry. This was not the Frank he knew at all. The Frank he knew wouldn't have even knocked, just come barging in. "What's the matter?" he asked, concern interlacing his voice.

"Um," Frank watched as Gerard sat down on the edge of his bed, so Frank tentatively sat down on Mikey's, biting his lip when pain shot up the lower half of his body. "So, uh... You know how earlier today I went out to see some of the shops while you all went out to eat?"

"Yeah," Gerard nodded, his eyebrows scrunching together when he noticed Frank wince when he sat down.

"Well... When I was out looking at this shoe store, I got, uh..." Frank looked down. "Attacked. By this guy..." he trailed off, pulling at the string on his shirt again.

"Shit, Frankie," Gerard breathed, his eyes widening in shock, "What did he do to you?"

"H-He um..." Frank felt a tear roll down his cheek at the memory. "He pushed me into this alley way and-" That was when the tears started streaming down his face, and he quickly wiped them away. He could still feel the numbing pain of the freezing cold bricks scratching against his back, only protected by his thin, cotton shirt.

Gerard got up and moved to sit next to Frank. He wrapped his arms around the shorter man, pulling him close. "It's okay Frank," he murmured, "You don't have to tell me if you're not ready."

Frank flinched when Gerard wrapped his arm around him. He quickly realized that this was his best friend who would never hurt him, and relaxed into the touch. "N-No, I need to get it out," he sniffed.

Gerard tensed slightly when he felt Frank flinch. He had hugged the younger hundreds of times and never gotten that reaction. _What happened? _he thought, then said out loud, "Tell me Frankie. I'm listening."

The shorter man closed his eyes. "He... G-Gerard, he raped me," Frank whimpered. He leaned even more into his best friend's side, needing support.

"Oh my god, Frankie," Gerard nearly whispered, feeling tears start to prick at his own eyes, "I'm so sorry..." He looked down at the broken figure in his arms and wondered what kind of monster could do this. Frank was just so sweet and innocent, how could someone hurt him so badly?

"I can still feel him on me," Frank cried. "In me. Touching me and holding me. And I feel dirty. I've taken 4 showers since we've gotten back to the hotel and I _still _feel so dirty." Tears were falling freely down his face.

"He's gone now Frankie," Gerard murmured, ruffling Frank's hair gently in what he hoped was a comforting manner, "He won't hurt you again. I won't let it happen. You're safe here."

Frank let out a broken sob and buried his face into Gerard's chest, wrapping his arms around the older man's waist. "Gerard, I need you to help me. I need you to do something for me. Please?" Frank asked.

"Anything Frank," Gerard said, "What do you need?"

"I need you," Frank whispered. "I still feel him, and," he paused, unsure of himself, "I need to feel something else. _Someone_ else. Please, Gerard?" he begged.

"Frank," Gerard breathed, shocked at the request, "I don't know if that's the best idea so soon after...I mean, doesn't it usually take years for someone who goes through that to be ready to do anything? I don't know if pushing yourself is going to be a good thing to do."

"Please?" Frank cried. "I need this. I need _you_. You're the only person who I want to help me with this. I don't want to feel so dirty. And I don't care if it hurts at first; it'll start to feel better eventually," he pleaded.

"Really think this over," Gerard said, afraid Frank was making a rash decision, "Because if we do this, and it goes wrong, someone's going to get hurt. And I don't want to hurt you Frankie."

Frank's face fell and he pulled away from his embrace with Gerard. "If you don't want to all you have to do is say so," he whispered, still refusing to meet Gerard's eyes.

Gerard's eyes widened, and guilt flooded him seeing he had hurt Frank already. "No," he said, "It's not that. I want to. I've actually wanted to for quite a while, Frank. But I would never forgive myself if I wound up hurting you."

"You could never hurt me, Gee," Frank told his best friend quietly.

Gerard tilted Frank's head up to look into the shorter man's hazel eyes. He searched them, but could not find a speck of doubt in them. With that as reassurance, he leaned in and placed a soft kiss on Frank's lips.

Frank tried his hardest not to flinch, but failed. He ignored his instincts anyways, reaching up and wrapping his arms around Gerard's neck and scooting even closer. He moaned into the kiss and tangled his fingers in the hair at the nape of Gerard's neck.

Gerard noticed Frank's flinch, but kept going when he felt Frank's arms around him. He wrapped his own arms around Frank's waist, his hand resting on the small of his back. He put a little pressure into the kiss, but kept his mouth closed, waiting for Frank to make the first move, not wanting to push it.

Frank could tell that Gerard was a bit hesitant, so he pressed his body to the other man's and ran his tongue across Gee's bottom lip. He tugged at the soft hair on Gerard's head again.

Gerard opened his mouth slightly, letting Frank enter. He moaned gently when he felt their tongues collide. He ran his hands up Frank's back and let one hand rest on the brunette's neck, playing with the hair there.

"Gerard..." Frank whispered happily. This felt so good and safe.

Gerard smiled against Frank's lips, happy he was doing this right. He brought his hands back down to the bottom of Frank's shirt, and started to move his hands underneath the thin piece of fabric. "Just let me know if you want me to stop," he murmured, feeling the soft skin of Frank's back underneath his hands.

"More," Frank shifted even closer. "Need more. Too dirty," he muttered. His hands left Gerard's hair and down to his own shirt and fisting into the cotton-y material. "Please." He didn't really know what he was begging for. He'd already convinced Gerard to do this with him.

Gerard let his hands trail back down to the hem of Frank's T-shirt, and tugged on it, bringing it over Frank's head and off of the shorter man. For a moment, Gerard simply gazed at the man before muttering, "So beautiful," and diving in to pepper Frank's chest and torso with soft kisses.

Frank shook his head and let out a shaky breath. Sure, he'd been pretty insecure before the attack, but now he felt worthless; like garbage. People only saw him as someone to take advantage of and use him for their own pleasure. "No, Gee," he said sadly.

Gerard looked up at Frank, and saw the broken look on his face. "You are, Frank," he said in a firm voice, "You are the most beautiful person I know. When you smile, you light up the entire room. When you laugh, everyone near you gets that much happier. I get lost in your eyes, and your tattoos are works of art. And you did not deserve what happened to you. The person who did it is a monster, and don't think for a second that he made you any less of a fantastic person."

Frank felt tears well up in his eyes. He crushed his swollen, bruised lips to Gerard's and pushed himself as close to the other man as he could. The kiss was heated and passionate as their teeth and tongues clashed. "I love you," he panted as he pulled away. "You're my best friend and I love you so much. Please. Make love to me. Make me forget about the other man."

"I love you too Frank," Gerard breathed, kissing up and down Frank's neck as he spoke, "Loved you for years, but never thought I was good enough for you..."

"Gerard, you're perfect for me," Frank whimpered when Gee's lips attached to his neck. Frank ground his half-hard cock into Gerard's and let out a light moan under his breath. "Come on, Gee. Do it."

"You sure you aren't going to regret this?" Gerard whispered, giving Frankie one last chance to back out, even as he ground their erections together.

"I would never regret something likes this," Frank told him truthfully.

"In that case, you wanna top or bottom?" Gerard asked, wondering which Frank would be more comfortable with.

"Bottom," Frank said. "I know it'll hurt because of... today, but I need this. I can still feel him; I need you to make him go away. But, um... We might need a condom. I don't have anything but he might've," Frank said as he looked down, playing with Gerard's long fingers.

"Okay," Gerard said gently moving away from Frank over to his bags where he fished out some condoms and lube. "Never know when you might need 'em," he muttered, embarrassed.

Frank arched a perfect eyebrow. "Lube?" he asked. "Does this sort of thing happen on a normal occasion?"

"Well," Gerard coughed, full on blushing now, "It has some...um...personal uses as well..." He tried not to glance back towards the bag that also held his vibrator. (Not that he got to use it often, what with the close quarters on tour.)

"Oh really," Frank smiled. "Got anything else in there?" he asked.

"No," said Gerard a little too quickly, head bowed so his hair strung across his face, trying to shield his violent blushing.

Frank smiled widely and reached up to brush the hair away from his eyes so he could see Gerard's pink cheeks. "You lie." He hopped up, ignoring the pain in his backside, and ran for the bag.

"No, don't," Gerard yelped, though Frank was already rifling through the contents of the bag. He just groaned inwardly as he waited for Frank to find it.

Frank gasped as he pulled it out. "Holy fuck," he breathed. It was... _huge_. "And you use this a lot?" he asked.

"Not much," Gerard muttered, looking at the ground, trying to avoid catching sight of the black dildo in Frank's hands, "Not enough privacy on tour to jack off most of the time, let alone use _that_."

Frank grinned. "Use it now," he suggested. He wanted to see Gerard use it on himself. Watch him squirm and moan as he fucked his own ass with the dark vibrator. "I want to watch you," he breathed huskily.

"What happened to me making love to you?" Gerard asked nervously, wanting to avoid what Frank was suggesting. He felt awkward enough using that thing alone, let alone in front of Frank.

"This is something I have to see," Frank walked over to the older man and pushed him down on the bed. "Please? For me?" Before Gerard could answer, Frank leaned down and pressed his lips to his. "Then we can fuck if you're still up for it."

"Frank..." Gerard breathed, his stomach twisting in knots at the prospect of using that..._thing _in front of Frank. But then Frank gave him that pleading look that he could never refuse, so he sighed and said "Fine. But I'm stopping before I cum. I want to make love to you."

Frank smiled and handed it too him, moving off to the side to watch. He trailed his finger tips up Gerard's shirt and over his stomach and noted the how his muscles jerked beneath his hand. "You're so amazing..." he whispered, his eyes raking up and down Gerard's still-clothed body.

Gerard stripped his shirt off first, feeling weird still having it on. Then he moved his hands down to his pants to undo his belt. He fumbled a little bit, but eventually got it off. He slid the zipper down, and kicked off the too-tight jeans, along with his boxers. He breathed a sigh of relief when his erection was released, the constraint of his pants having been almost painful.

Frank felt his heart skip a beat at the sight of Gerard. "Oh God." He tentatively reached out and ran his finger along the base of Gerard's cock. "So beautiful..."

Gerard moaned, "God, Frankie," gently at the slight stimulation, then reached to his side for the lube resting on the bed next to him. He covered three of his fingers, then flipped over and got onto his knees for a better angle. He reached around and pushed his first finger in gently all the way with a loud moan. _God, it's been too fucking long since I've done this,_ he thought

Frank's breath hitched at the sight and pulled his hand away so he could watch Gerard. "How does it feel, Gee?" he asked. His eyes were glued to the fingers that were slowly disappearing into Gerard's ass.

"So good Frankie," Gerard moaned, fucking himself slowly with his finger, before adding another one. He groaned loudly when he brushed his prostate, and kept his fingers there for a moment to just brush against it before starting to scissor, stretching himself.

"Oh fuck." Frank peeled his pajama pants off and reached into his boxers to pull his stiff erection out, slowly pumping. He groaned at the feeling. "More, Gerard. I know you can take more if you use that vibrator," Frank growled.

"Give me a second," Gerard moaned, "That thing is fucking huge. Let me get ready first." He added the third and last finger, scissoring and thrusting quickly, opening himself up for what was to come.

Frank nodded and rocked into his own hand. "How often do you use it?" he asked, panting. He tried to imagine Gerard in his bunk back on the bus with the curtain drawn, forcing the large, black dildo in and out of his tight ass.

"Every chance I get," Gerard moaned, "So about once a month, seeing as how when I'm in my bunk I have no idea whether or not someone is about to barge in on me. But whenever we get hotel nights, I bring it into the shower and use it there." After he had finished speaking, he decided he was stretched enough and reached for the dildo. He quickly slicked it up with some more lube, and pressed the head inside of himself, moaning loudly.

Frank moaned at the thought of a glistening wet Gerard in the shower. He reached over and flicked the switch on the vibrator, smirking when Gerard gasped at the sudden stimulation.

"God Frankie," Gerard groaned, burying his face in the mattress, "You could've at least warned me. Jesus..." He pressed the dildo further in, relaxing as much as he could. The thing was eight and a half fucking inches, he didn't know if he could take it all being as tense as he was.

Frank leaned over and kissed the bottom of Gerard's spine. "Relax," he whispered. "It'll be easier that way."

"It's so big," Gerard groaned, pressing it in even further as he spoke, yelping when it pressed against his prostate. "How far in am I?" he breathed, unable to pick his head up off the mattress to look.

"Mmm..." Frank leaned over and turned the vibration setting up one more. "About half way."

Gerard arched his back at the increased stimulation. "Frankie," he moaned, "I don't know if I can take it all the way in. Even when I'm alone, I rarely ever do..."

Frank ran his fingers through Gerard's hair. "You look so beautiful like this. I wish we could stay like this forever," he sighed.

"Why can't we?" Gerard asked, turning his head to look at Frank, "Why can't we make this moment last forever?"

Frank giggled for a moment before his face fell. "Gerard, I'm scared," he tugged at the long hair.

Gerard stopped pushing on the dildo, and tilted his head up a little to look at Frank's face. "Why baby?" he asked, stroking Frank's cheek softly.

"It's gonna hurt when we make love. And... And that guy is still out there. What if he finds me again. What if he uses someone else like he did me. Gerard, no one else can go through that pain because of him," Frank explained as he leaned into Gerard's touch.

"Frank," Gerard said gently, "If you don't want to go through with this, I won't blame you." His face took on a determined look then, and he continued, "And I won't let that man hurt you ever again. I'll make sure you're safe. And as for him hurting other people, we can go to the police, and make sure they catch him."

"I want this," Frank sniffed, nodding determinedly. "I want you." He scooted closer to the other man and press his body to Gerard's, only his thin cotton boxers separating their bare skin. "I love you."

Gerard pulled the dildo out of him, turning it off and setting it aside, figuring that bit was over now. "I love you too," he breathed, "Just don't force yourself to do something you don't want to do because you feel like you need to."

Frank shook his head. "I'm not. I'm ready," he whispered, laying on his back and pulling Gerard down on top of him.

"If you're sure..." Gerard murmured, planting a soft kiss on Frank's lips then reaching down to his boxers, pulling them down gently. He got them down to Frank's knees, then let the younger man kick them the rest of the way off. He looked down at Frank's weeping erection, and murmured, "Too fucking perfect, every inch of you...perfect..."

Frank looked down, embarrassed at being so exposed, the bruises and scratches from earlier not helping to raise his esteem either. He could see nothing beautiful about himself, especially not right now. "This isn't how I imagined our first time would be," he smiled sadly.

"Not exactly how I pictured it either," Gerard replied, placing a kiss on Frank's cheek, "But then again, I didn't ever really believe it would happen to begin with." Gerard trailed his hands down from Frank's face, down his sides, and finally to his hips where he let his thumbs gently rub Frank's pubic bones, carefully avoiding the bruises there.

Frank shifted and wrapped his arms around Gerard's neck. "Please touch me," he whispered huskily. His erection was pressing against Gerard's thigh insistently and he needed more friction.

Gerard moved one hand from Frank's hip to gently graze his erection. He felt Frank jerk underneath him, and took that as encouragement. He grasped the brunette's erection firmly, starting to pump slowly.

Frank shuddered and squeezed his eyes shut, holding in a moan. He bit his lip because he knew the moment his mouth open, he would make the most embarrassing sounds. His hips bucked and he threw his head back.

Gerard started to suck gently on Frank's neck as he pumped him, and murmured, "C'mon Frankie, you don't have to hold back...you can moan if you want to."

Frank ended up choking out a sob and a gasp, arching his back. "Have I ever told you how much I love it when you call me Frankie?" he panted.

"I don't think you have, Frankie," Gerard smirked against Frank's neck, pumping a little faster, and moving his other hand to fondle Frank's balls.

Frank whimpered when he felt Gerard rub the sensitive spot at the back of his balls. "Oh fuck, Gerard, right there. Feels so good," he moaned.

Gerard kept his hand there, just rubbing, loving the noises Frank was making. "God Frank," he breathed, "You sound so fucking hot..."

"I... I think I'm ready," Frank panted as he pushed down onto Gerard's fingers. "I'm ready," he repeated.

Gerard reached next to them and grabbed the bottle of lube, and pulled away to slick up his three fingers again. "Flip over," he said softly as soon as he thought the digits were wet enough.

"B-But I want to see you," Frank's eyes widened in panic. What if he couldn't see Gerard's face and began to imagine the man behind him, forcing himself upon Frank.

"Okay babe," Gerard said quickly, afraid he had frightened Frank, "That's just the position I'm most used to is all. We can do it with you on your back if you like."

Frank nodded frantically. "Yes please. I just... I need to see you," he said cupping Gerard's face.

"Whatever you want, Frankie," Gerard said gently, placing a soft kiss on Frank's lips, "Spread your legs then and bend your knees." He grabbed a pillow with his lube free hand and placed it under Frank's back to make sure the shorter man was comfortable.

Frank smiled at how affectionate and careful Gerard was being with him. "I love you," he smiled happily.

"I love you too," Gerard smiled, happy to finally be able to say those words to the younger man after all these years, "Now, just tell me if it hurts or you want me to stop. I promise I won't be mad." With that, Gerard nudged his index finger into Frank to the first knuckle.

Frank gasped and bit his lip, his eyes squeezing shut at the pain. "Fuck. Just don't stop. It'll feel better," he said more to himself for reassurance. Frank gripped his fingers onto Gerard's shoulder. "More," he panted, despite the uncomfortable pain.

Gerard could hear the pain in Frank's voice, knew this was agonizing for the shorter man, but he kept going. He moved his finger painfully slow further into Frank, then started to gently move it in and out, trying to make this as easy as possible. "Just let me know when you're ready for more," he whispered.

Frank swallowed. He knew Gerard would stop if he asked, but he couldn't. They'd already gotten this far. And he still felt so _dirty_. "I'm ready, Gee. Please, more," he said as he stiffened in anticipation before trying to relax his body so it wouldn't hurt as bad.

Gerard nudged in his second finger, watching Frank's face carefully. He knew Frank was pushing himself, that this could all go south so quickly and Frank could be completely broken by it. Gerard was determined not to let that happen.

The shorter man felt a single tear roll down his cheek at the feeling of being stretched. He whimpered but still didn't ask to stop.

Gerard noticed the tear, and stopped moving. "Frank..." he sighed, "Really, we don't have to do this. We can wait. If you want to stop just say so. I won't be mad or anything."

"No," Frank gasped. "Don't stop. I can take it," he said quickly. He was strong enough, he knew. "Just keep going, Gerard. Please? I need this," he begged.

Gerard was a little doubtful, but started to move again. He fucked Frank slowly with his two fingers, scissoring gingerly. He was trying desperately to get just the right angle so he could hit Frank's prostate, knowing this would be less painful if he did.

Frank pushed down on Gee's fingers, knowing exactly what the other man was searching for and wanting to help him. He gasped when he felt sudden pleasure surge through his body. "Oh fuck," he panted. "That's it. Right there," he told Gerard.

Gerard smiled down at Frank, and kept nudging that spot with every movement. "Better?" he asked.

"Mmm..." Frank smiled. "Much." He wiggled his his hips and moaned lightly. "Gerard..." he breathed.

Gerard took this as permission to add the third and last finger, which he did as gently as he could. "This okay?" he asked softly.

Frank shifted, a little more uncomfortable with the stretch, but he knew it would get better. "Yes," he whispered, throwing his head back.

Gerard bent over to suck at Frank's neck, still moving his fingers in and out. "You're so beautiful like this, Frankie," he murmured, his lips moving against Frank's soft skin, "So fucking perfect."

Frank shivered at Gerard's words. "I love you so much," he raked his fingers up Gerard's back. "Have for a long time." He couldn't believe this was actually happening. Sure, it could've been under better circumstances, but this was as perfect as he imagined it would be.

"I love you too Frankie," Gerard breathed, "Loved you since I met you, pretty much. All the other relationships, Eliza, Bert...they were me trying to forget how much I loved you, cause I never thought you could feel the same way. You're too good for me."

Frank felt another tear slip down his face, this time one of happiness. "I'm ready, Gerard. Make love to me," he moaned as the long finger continued to rub against his prostate.

Gerard kissed Frank's cheek sweetly, pulling his fingers out at the same time. He sat back up, lining his cock up with Frank's hole. "Tell me if it's too much," he told Frank before nudging his head in.

Frank gasped and twitched his hips. "More, Gerard. Need more," he told the older man.

Gerard slowly slid in the rest of the way, using quite a bit of self control. He wanted to ram into Frank and fuck him senseless, but considering the situation, knew that would be the worst mistake of his entire life. So all he did was let out a long moan, with a breath of "So tight..."

"F-Fuck, Gerard. You're huge. Deeper," Frank panted. Yes, it hurt, but the sooner they'd start, the sooner it'd stop hurting. "Just like that, yeah," he moaned.

Gerard kept pushing in until his balls came into contact with Frank's ass. "Fuck, baby," he moaned, "So good." He started to thrust shallowly, trying to find Frank's prostate once more.

Frank gasped. It felt so good, his prostate being repeatedly thrusted into, but his ass was still extremely sore and he was afraid something might've been torn. If he started bleeding again like he had been in the shower, Gerard would stop all of this.

Gerard felt something leaking onto his cock, and it didn't feel like lube or precum. He glanced down, curious as to what it was, and gasped when he saw a red substance leaking out of Frank's ass. He stopped moving and looked up at Frank's face. "Frank..." he whispered, "Were you bleeding at all before?"

Frank's eyes widened and he bit his lip as he looked up. "Please don't stop Gerard," he pleaded. He felt himself begin to panic. "I mean..." he looked down, embarrassed, "I understand if you don't want me, especially not like this. Not while I'm all... disgusting and used and dirty." He felt ashamed of himself. What was he thinking? Gerard didn't want him; of course he didn't. He began to cry. "I don't want this," he lied.

Gerard pulled out, thinking Frankie was telling the truth. "If you want to stop, that's perfectly fine," he murmured, placing a kiss on Frank's cheek, "But know that I do want this. I want you. More than anything. What happened to you doesn't change that. I think you're still perfect, and more beautiful than anything else in the world. Please believe me."

Frank was so confused. "I want..." He didn't know what he wanted. He wanted Gerard to take him, to make him his in every way possible, but at the same time he found it hard to believe that Gerard actually wanted this. "I want you," he told Gerard. "But only if you want me," Frank said as he blushed.

"Of course I want you," Gerard said, smiling, "Didn't I just tell you so?" With that, he sat back up and checked on the bleeding he had noticed before. It wasn't much, and it seemed to have stopped again. "But you have to promise to tell me if you start to hurt too much," he continued, using a sterner voice.

"I will," Frank lied. He would pull through. He would for Gerard, anyways.

"Okay," Gerard nodded, believing Frank. He lined his cock up and pushed into Frank a little quicker than last time. He managed to keep the same angle he had had, and hit Frank's prostate dead on. "Fuck," he moaned, the tightness overwhelming him.

Frank whimpered both in pain and pleasure. "Right there, oh Gerard. So good." He was stretched to the max by Gee's length, his prostate pulsing against the head of the older man's cock.

Gerard started to thrust a little faster at Frank's encouragement, still being as gentle as he could. It was hard to control himself though, with the waves of pleasure crashing over him. "Oh fuck, Frankie," he moaned, "So fucking amazing."

"Yeah... Yeah..." Frank whimpered before grunting, "Fuck, fuck. Fuck me! Come on, faster. Don't hold back," he moaned. He wanted all of Gerard.

Gerard picked up the pace a little more, but didn't let himself lose control, despite Frank's insisting. Still, he bent over and took one of Frank's nipples into his mouth, sucking hard and even nibbling a little bit.

"Yes," Frank hissed when Gerard sped up. He wrapped his arms around his lover's neck and arched his back up. "I love you," he panted into Gee's neck.

Gerard moved his face to kiss Frank hard. "I love you too," he mumbled against the younger man's lips, snaking his tongue into his mouth. He started to thrust even faster, almost on the brink of losing what little control he was exercising.

Frank bucked up and sucked on Gerard's tongue. He could tell the older man was close to losing it. "Oh Gerard... I've wanted this for so long."

"I know, Frankie, I know," Gerard panted, "I'm the same way. I've been dreaming of this for years. Thinking of it when I'm jacking off in my bunk at night. Hoping for it when I'm depressed. God Frankie, I need this so badly."

"Need what, Gee," Frank panted. "What do you need, baby? Take it," he moaned loudly.

"Fuck," Gerard groaned, "I need you, sugar." And he finally just let go. It was so fucking good, he didn't understand how he wasn't already cumming. "So good," he moaned, "So fucking good. Love you, love you so much."

Frank moaned when he felt the sharp sting in his ass but didn't protest. This was perfect, seeing Gerard loose control like this. He'd never seen anything so beautiful. His eyes widened every time Gerard's cock brushed against a particularly sore spot inside him, and he felt himself begin to bleed again, but Gerard was too far gone to even notice, so he just laid there, moaning and panting in the painful pleasure.

"Oh my god, Frankie," Gerard moaned, "So fucking tight. So fucking perfect." He felt a heat in his stomach and knew it wouldn't be long now. "Baby, I'm close, so fucking close..." He reached down to grasp Frank's cock, starting to pump in time with his thrusts, wanting them to cum together.

"G-Gerard," Frank gasped. "Me too, oh fuck. So close, g-gonna-" Frank's mouth opened wide and he let out a loud scream, something he was sure Ray could hear next door, as he spurted thick white ropes of cum on Gerard's hand and both their abdomens.

"OH FUCK!" Gerard exclaimed, the way Frank tightened as he came pushing Gerard over the edge as well. His vision flashed white as his orgasm rolled over him, more intense than any other he had had before.

Frank continued to let out short gasps while Gerard spilled his seed inside of him. "Yeah, baby. Fuck," he moaned.

After milking his orgasm for all it was worth, Gerard pulled out and collapsed next to Frank, exhausted. "Fuck, Frankie," he panted, still trying to catch his breath, "That was amazing..."

"Mmm..." Frankie agreed. He winced when Gerard pulled out of his sore ass, and gasped when he felt liquid streaming down his thighs. He looked down to find white strands of cum and crimson blood running down his legs. "G-Gerard. I'm bleeding again." But this time it was much worse, the blood pooling on the mattress and pillow beneath him.

"Shit," Gerard breathed, eyes widening in horror. _Christ_ I _did that,_ he thought, ashamed of himself. "Just wait here," he said, trying to think clearly, then leaped up to run to the bathroom where he had spotted a first aid kit earlier. He brought it out, along with a few towels, and started to try to fix what he had done, mopping up the blood.

Frank bit his lip. He knew by now that Gerard would be blaming himself. "Gee?" he stroked his lover's hair. "Gee, it's not your fault. Don't worry, it doesn't hurt that bad," he said, somewhat truthfully. It didn't hurt as near as bad as it looked like it would.

"I shouldn't have lost control like that," Gerard sighed, "I knew you were fragile, fuck, you had already bled once, and I did _that_. I can't believe myself. I swore I wouldn't hurt you, and now look." He waved his arms in a wide gesture at his last statement, indicating the current situation.

"No Gerard," Frank kissed his lips. "It was perfect. It was just what I needed. And you were fucking beautiful when you let go. You shouldn't be upset," Frank assured him.

"I wasn't as beautiful as you," Gerard said, smiling a little now, "God, I wish you could've seen yourself. Then you would know how perfect you are." He checked to make sure the bleeding had completely stopped, then laid down next his lover, pulling him close.

Frank rolled his eyes at him, not believing a word he said. "I love you," he whispered, laying his arm across Gerard's warm body. "You don't think Mikey's gonna come back anytime soon, do you?" he asked.

"I hope not," Gerard chuckled, "Seeing as how we're in his bed. But no, he's gonna be with Alicia all night. Won't be back until the morning. And I love you too." He placed a small kiss on Frank's nose, bringing him into his chest.

Frank snuggled into the older man, placing his head in the crook of his shoulder. He let his fingers play random patterns on Gerard's chest. "Are we gonna tell the guys about... the attack? And us?" he asked.

"Only if you want to," Gerard murmured, nuzzling his face into Frank's hair, "But we should probably go to a clinic soon and see if you picked anything up. Better safe than sorry."

Frank nodded and sighed. "What about the fans? Should we tell them? They'll want to know..."

"I think we should probably tell them about us," Gerard said, "But we don't have to go public about the attack if you don't want to. It's up to you."

Frank nodded once more before deciding he didn't want to think about it. "Goodnight, Gee," he shifted impossibly closer.

"Goodnight Frankie," Gerard sighed contentedly, his arms tightening around Frank, "Love you, angel."

"I love you more," Frank smiled.

"I doubt that," Gerard yawned, his eyelids starting to droop closed.

Frank giggled, and his eyes closed and fell into a dreamless sleep.

**Frank's POV by Anna and Gerard's POV by Casey**


End file.
